


Oyasumin

by BananaSins



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Author back at it again with making non-serious smut fics, Birthday Fic for Ranmaru Kurosaki, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: Soramaru wants to be eaten out by Ranmaru as she plays Love Live All Stars at the same time.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Oyasumin

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, a birthday gift to my king, my top one, Ranmaru Kurosaki.
> 
> This idea was born when I was busy grinding Riddle Garden and then I was playing SIFAS on Autoplay, playing the same song when I heard him moan. I won't share the full details but it gave me an idea for this fic so here I am.

“Are you sure about this, Sora?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Ranmaru glanced up to see her looking back, her hands raised in air, phone held with both hands. The volume of her game was at max, and he recognized the song that was playing: Nemureru Mori ni Ikitai na. Her sleeveless shirt was loose, exposing her toned stomach. His face was aligned on her crotch, her legs spread wide enough for him to take hold of her inner thighs. His hot breath tickled her panty-clad core, which was drenched with her fluids by how horny she was right now.

Soramaru leaned back with a sigh and nudged her foot on his shoulder. “C’mon. I’m playing SIFAS on Autoplay mode. I can multitask.”   
  
“Sci-pass?”

“ _ SIFAS. _ ” She heaved out an annoyed sigh. “School Idol Festival, All Stars.”

“Geez, you and your acronyms.” He chuckled, focusing his eyes on her loins. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Ranmaru leaned close and planted a soft kiss on her core, his eyes glancing up to see her reaction. She didn’t move much, only the thumbs on her fingers to navigate with her RPG rhythm-like mobile game. He started nibbling her sex, focusing on the nub that threatened to burst through her cotton panties. Once he moistened her panties further did he finally get a reaction from her--a soft, pleased moan.

Score one for him.

He continued teasing her clit with his lips, using her now curling toes as a sign if he was definitely hitting the mark. Soramaru kept mewling now, her toes trying to grip on his shirt to pull him closer.

“Not so fast.” He licked his lips. “You gotta tell me if you want your panties removed-”

“Yes. Now hurry up and eat me.”

Ranmaru blinked. She didn’t even let him finish his quip. “Geez, woman. Horny much?”

“Yes.”

He blinked again, this time, rapidly. His mind came to a dead end for his next witty remark. Soramaru’s sudden forwardness was surreal. He was definitely  _ not  _ going to complain, though.

  
  


Ranmaru hooked his thumbs on the strap of her panties and pulled them gently, watching her core be revealed in front of him. He felt her foot collide gently against his temple, a tale-tell signal to hurry up. Chuckling, he wasted no time taking them off completely, leaning back to sit on his knees as he discarded her panties somewhere--he’ll find it later. He took hold of her inner thighs again as he leaned closer to her now bare core, wet and ready for him to indulge on.

Of course, he waited for her to do something first. Whether it be another kick on his chin this time, or a nudge on his shoulder, anything to make her talk. He kept releasing his breath on her cunt, teasing her by not doing anything. Soon enough, he received a light tap on his shoulder, the song starting back up again.

“C’mon, Ran. Stop teasing me.”

“But if I eat you out, I’m teasing you anyway.”

She snorted at his remark, her foot kicking him softly on the side of his head. “God, I hate you.” 

He bursted into another laughter, loving the fact that she wanted to get pleasured while focusing on her event grind. “Love you too.”

Ranmaru wasted no more time on plunging his tongue against her slit, licking her fluids as he teased her sensitive clit. He kept plunging, thrusting his wet muscle as deep as he could, tasting her. His nose nuzzled closer on her trimmed bush, inhaling her scent as he kept flicking his tongue, suckling on her nub, only his mouth doing the work.

It earned him a reward of her louder moans this time. Her legs quivering from pleasure, feet coaxing him to get closer, closer, hoping to get her message across.

Her hands were too busy navigating through her game, thumbs pressing buttons after the autoplay was over. Of course, when she could speak, Soramaru was vocal about her praise.

“Yes, like that… Like that, Ranmaru~ Keep going…” She whined when he focused on licking that sweet spot of hers. “Dammit, I wish I can tug on your hair, but I can’t.”

Ranmaru hummed, planting a kiss on her slick core. He pulled back just enough to look up towards her. “Then why don’t you play with just one hand?”

Soramaru glanced down with a scowl. “I can’t, I need two hands.”

“You really need to play that badly, huh? Can’t pause the game until you've been pleased?”

She shook her head. “I need to be on top. I can’t waste my time right now. Today is where everyone plays lazily, I have to take advantage of their casual gaming.”

“Fine, fine.” Ranmaru leaned back with a smile, seeing her brows furrowing when he didn’t return from his business. “I can understand that.”

“Hey, you’re not done yet.” She tried kicking him but he only caught her ankle. Her scowl deepened. “Hey, Ranmaru! Knock it of-fwaah!"

"You were saying?" He planted peppered kisses on her foot, a playful smile on his lips. When she growled at him, he let go of her foot. “How about we test your multitasking skills? Can you sit up for me, Soramaru?”

“Multitasking skills? Really?” She kicked him again, her foot colliding against his thigh. But she sat up as she was asked, her eyes still glued on her phone. “What? Gonna propose I sit on your lap instead?”

“You’re a quick one. And instead of autoplay, why don’t you play manually… while we please ourselves at the same time?”

Soramaru finally looked up at him, seeing him only on his boxer briefs. “You’re definitely a fast one as well.” With a sigh, she tapped the mattress with her right hand. “Quick. I can’t waste precious seconds being idle.”

“You’re not gonna complain?”

“Why would I complain?”

Ranmaru chuckled. “Just checking.”

“I swear if I’m finally done reaching my goals of getting a hundred thousand, I’ll make sure to beat you up.”

Ranmaru moved himself beside her, his boxer briefs now joining the floor as a discarded piece. He patted her head gently. “I’ll let you beat me up everyday,  _ mommy _ .”

Soramaru snorted and hit him with her phone without looking at him. “Shut the fuck up and reposition me.”

“Geez, too lazy to even move your heavy ass for me?”

“I  _ told _ you, I can’t waste any second here.” Her tone was filled with annoyance, but the wide smirk on her lips showed she had no ill intent directed at him at all. “Now hurry up and pleasure me.”

“As you wish, milady.”

“Stop calling me names, dammit!” She tried punching him blindly but her fist only collided with the empty space.

Ranmaru let out another hearty chuckle. “I’m sorry. You’re just too cute when I tease you.”

When she let out another annoyed growl, he finally wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. Ranmaru guided her body with his hands, careful not to disturb her  _ too  _ much as she was now tapping her thumbs on the phone often, indicating she was now on manual play. With short, verbal commands on what to do, it didn’t take them long to be in a favorable position--Soramaru sitting on his lap, her back against his chest, his already hard and ready dick balls deep inside her.

The only thing was missing was the roll and thrust of his hips.

Ranmaru leaned close and peered at the screen, seeing her taps receiving the “WONDERFUL” text despite her shaky thumbs. “Ready to rock?”

“Just hurry up and fuck me alread-kyaaah!”

Unable to finish her complaint, Soramaru almost lost her grip on the phone as Ranmaru thrusted inside her, his hands guiding her hips to meet his slam. It was too sudden, she couldn’t even smack him because the tip of his cock always struck that sweet spot of hers. 

God fucking damn it! 

Moaning curses out loud, she resorted to concentrate on her game, as wasting any more precious milliseconds pondering whether to turn around and strangle him or punch his face were better off playing another round of Nemureru Mori ni Ikitai na.

“ _ Fuck…!” _

Curse him for laughing at her inability to hit him! Thankfully, this round of her game was on autoplay so she had a minute and a half to just writhe from pleasure, to relish every thrust of his hips, every hot breath on her ear, every lick of his tongue and nibble of his teeth on her earlobe. The hands on her hips were now lifting her inner thighs, his cock penetrating her with more ease.

The phone on her hand vibrated. Knowing that she couldn’t concentrate anymore, she threw her phone on the bed, letting the upbeat music blare throughout the room as her hands held onto his neck.

“Fuck tiering… I can’t tier when you’re fucking me…!” 

He let out a dark chuckle as he slowed down into a stop, his hands letting go of her thighs. “I was wondering when you will break. You lasted longer than I anticipated.”

“Fuck off…” She wiped the sweat on her brow with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath once she felt her heartbeat slowing down in a normal pulse. “And who told you to stop?!”

“Patience, babe.” Ranmaru adjusted her body so she would be on all fours, her hips lifted high in the air. “Now that the teasing’s over…” With a deep breath, he wasted no time penetrating her core with reckless abandon, hands gripped tightly on her hips, pulling them against his thrusts. He couldn’t even speak the next words as his lips could only release his deep grunts.

Yeah, the game was over. It was time for just raw fucking. No proper rhythm, no focus on certain spots, just his hips pounding against her rear, dick throbbing from the way her walls clench around him tightly, the heat of their bodies overwhelming him.

Goddamn she was so fucking tight…!

“Ranmaru!” She panted, her breath caught in her throat.

Fucking hell, the way his cock penetrate her slick core…!

Soramaru didn’t know whether to regret being unable to play her game further or to regret not stopping her event grind earlier. Only screams of pleasure came out from her lips as her face was buried against the pillow, her arms losing strength on keeping herself up. She was already so damn close with how fast, hard and  _ deep _ he thrust… and that’s the thing she needed right now.

Her body quivered, her velvety walls tightened, her toes curled, her fingers clenched, and the next thing she knew when she lifted her face off from the pillow, she was screaming his name repeatedly as she kept shaking, waves of pleasure coursing all over her body.

The sight of her losing control under him was enough to push him on his limits. Her moans, her sweet, sweet moans of his name was always a pleasure to hear. He pursed his lips together to only hear her moans, especially when she hit her climax, that sweet, loud moan of his name was the final push to hit his own orgasms. He was unable to keep his lips together, letting out a series of groans, hands holding onto her hips tightly as he hilted himself deep inside her, rope after rope of his cum filling her up.

Weakly, Ranmaru pulled out, the rest of their fluids leaking towards her thighs, droplets landing on the bed sheets. He pulled her against him as he rolled to his side, his back on the mattress.

He didn’t notice his eyes were closed until he felt her face nuzzle closer to the crook of his neck. He blinked then glanced down at her, her raven hair pooling around his chest.

“Oh shit…” Ranmaru swallowed the sudden dryness in his throat. “Your game…”

Soramaru shook her head. “Eh. I was already at my desired points. I can breeze through later.” She glanced up at him with a smile. “If I have to choose between tiering or my horniness, I’ll choose you.”

He felt his cheeks burn bright. “R-Right…” He averted his gaze away from her.

“Geez, still not used with  _ my _ compliments?” With a sigh, she started nibbling on his neck gently.

“H-Hey! That tickles!”

She trailed her finger on his chest in response. “You’re cute when you’re shy.”

“S-Shut up! I’m not shy!”

“But your voice says otherwise…” She let out a small laugh. She pulled herself up to face her, seeing him scowl back at her. “You are my  _ junior _ , you know? I am older, after all.”

“Shut up…”

Soramaru snuggled closer to him, planting peppered kisses on his cheeks. “Maybe I should call you  _ Cutemaru… _ ”   
  
“I refuse!” He placed his hands on her shoulders then flipped them over, pinning her underneath him. “ _ You’re  _ the one who should be called Cutemaru!”

She grinned at him. “Why don’t we call each other Cutemaru?”   
  
Ranmaru buried his face on his shoulders. “Nooooooo!”

Soramaru let out a hearty chuckle as she wrapped her arms around him, her hand brushing his matted silver hair. As what Kanata sang in the last line of her song, good night indeed.


End file.
